Brutaka's Quest
Brutaka goes on a quest to fix the past; and save the future. DO NOT edit this page or I will use my air power and Mask of Atom Control to reduce you to atoms and scatter you among the winds. -Toa Leho Chapter One As Brutaka traveled through six walls without using a door , he thought about all that had happened in the past few days.First, the Toa Nuva had returned from Karda Nui after achieving their destiny, only to find Makuta Trekl had taken over Mata Nui's body. Turaga Nuret told him that the only hope for The Universe was the combined powers of the Kanohi Vahi and Kanohi Olmak. He had told Brutaka to find the masks and bring them to him. The second mask was easy- Brutaka wore it. But the Vahi, well, that was a bit of a challenge. Why? Because no one had seen it for an eon. Brutaka knew he had a lot of work to do, and what better place to start than the Onu-Metru Archives. But he wasn't going to look at exibits, oh no. He was going down where it was so dark,a Makuta would shiver, an Onu-Matoran would be filled with fear, and an Av-Matoran would die immediately. He was going to see something so hideous, gruesome, and terrible that made Tren Krom himself look like a baby ussal crab. He was going to see'' Hoifurak.'' Chapter Two Hoifurak was a hideous fusion of a zyglak and a skakdi. He was made on Artahka accidentily with the Spear of Fusion. He was terrible. He was hideous. But he was also infinitely wise. That was because he had a strange power. He could see far away places. He knew every thing that was going on in the universe. So if you wanted to find something, you went to him. So Brutaka set out to find him. He walked into the archives. These days, Mechanical Raakshi were everywhere. The archives were crawling with them. The entrance to the lower levels had three raakshi guards. They were easy. He just shot three beams of pure energy at them. They vaporized immediately. Instantly hordes of Mechanical Raakshi rushed towards him. Brutaka simply opened a portal in space and let them teleport to Mata Nui knew where. Then he simply opened the door and went in. The lower levels had no security. Trekl figured that no one could get past the guards up stairs. But he was thinking about Matoran. He was not thinking about Order of Mata Nui agents. So as Brutaka stole through the lower levels, no one bothered him. The lower levels were like mazes. There were side branches everywhere. Also there were countless rows of doors. Every once in a while Brutaka heard a screech or a growl. As he descended, the lightstones became fewer. At level -80,the lightstones disapeared completely.The darkness increased til you could not see your hand if you held right in front of your face. After what seemed like hours of groping in the dark, Brutaka found a handle. He turned the handle, and a door appeared. Brutaka could see the faint glow of lighstones inside. As he walked in, he saw a bit of movement. Then, with a voice sounding as old as the room itself, a faint figure said,"Who has dared venture into the relm of Hoifurak?" Brutaka had arrived. Chapter Three Hoifurak had a strange way of talking, as if two voices were battling to be heard. Soon, Brutaka found out why. Hoifurak had two heads, a skakdi and a zyglak. Below his neckline was a hideous jumble of tentacles, arms, weapons, and armor. His legs were like two protodermis blocks. But on closer inspection, you could see that the two heads were melded together at the top. In between the two heads, a single eye looked out. Brutaka started talking to Hoifurak, saying" Oh great Hoifurak, I am Brutaka, An agent of the Order of Mata Nui. I have come to request your help. No doubt you have seen that turmoil has consumed our world. Help us fight back against the Great Evil." "I cannot help you," Hoifurak said flatly,"I am confined to this chamber." "But great one,I have come for help in finding the Mask of Time." Hoifurak considered wether he should help or not. This seemed like a worthy cause. So he agreed" In that case, perhaps I can be of assistance." Hoifurak concentrated, focusing on the Vahi. He saw that it was in the southern island chains. After thanking Hoifurak, Brutaka left the cavern. Chapter Four It's strange how you can travel straight for miles, and when you try to retrace your steps, you get lost. Brutaka traveled straight, but got lost somehow anyway. He had no time for delays though, and used his mask to teleport to the docks. He "borrowed" a boat,and set sail. In a day he was at the southern islands. The first island he came to, he had trouble. Some sort of rahi atacked him. The rahi were like none he'd ever seen. They were like Nui-Jaga-Nui-Rama mixes. But whatever they were, they had big stingers, a set of wings, and a very bad temper. With some trouble he got back to his boat and left again. Island after island, day after day, they were all the same. Some were inhabited, some were not. All of his search proved fruitless. He was begining to think that he was in the wrong chain when he came to an underwater reef. The reef punched holes in his craft. Water started to flood in.Brutaka attempted to activate the Olmak, but before he could he hit his head against a rock and blacked out. The last thing he saw was a shark-like figure heading towards him. The next thing that happened came as a great surprise to Brutaka. He woke up. He had expected to be quite dead. It was a surprise, but definitly a welcome one. Then he had another surprise. He saw a toa of ice walk into,wait,the hut he was in?How could he be in a hut? But that could wait. Who was this? He looked familiar."Who are you?",Brutaka asked. "I am Matoro, Toa of Ice." Chapter Five Brutaka was convinced he was insane. First, he had woken up in a hut on a i\sland in the southern chains. He was supposed to have been drowned. Then a toa introduced himself as Matoro, but he had died in Karda Nui. But then a shark figure appeared. Category:Stories